mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Jedrzejczyk vs. Jessica Penne
The fight was for the UFC women's strawweight title with the undefeated Joanna Jedrzejczyk defending. The first round began. Joanna lands a good left. Penne looks good early though. Joanna looks much faster, jabs the body. They clinch. Penne working a trip. Joanna stuffs it. 4:00. Penne thinking throw. Adding a trip. Joanna lands a right uppercut and a knee and a left, breaks away. Stalking. Joanna jabs the body, Penne tries a trip, Joanna lands on top, scrambles, clinches. Penne going for another trip. Joanna defending, basing. 3:00. Penne trying another trip. Joanna stuffing. Penne knees the body. And another. And another. Joanna breaks with a left elbow. Joanna lands a leg kick. 2:00. They clinch. Penne thinking throw, Joanna stuffs it, lands a few right hammerfists, kicks the leg, lets her up. Joanna lands an inside kick. Crowd chanting for Joanna. Joanna drops her with a right, pounces with rights and lefts, sprawls a single. 1:00. Joanna stands over her. Kicks the leg twice, another. Another. Another. And another. 35. Another. Joanna kicks the leg. Penne buttscooting, ref gets her up. 15. Joanna lands a left counter and an inside kick. Penne gets a throw at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Joanna. Penne's bottom lip is bloody. R2 began. Joanna lands a left and a leg kick. Joanna lands a leg kick. Joanna stalking. Joanna lands a hard leg kick. And a counter right uppercut. They clinch. 4:00. Joanna stuffs a throw, breaks with a blocked high kick. "High low!" Joanna front kicks the face, not clean. But landed. Joanna lands two rights and a hard leg kick. Front kicks the body. Joanna stalking. Penne fakes the single, eats a hard leg kick. Penne blocks a high kick. Her lead thigh left thigh is welted. Joanna lands a hard right elbow, 3:00, that hurt. Penne's nose is bloody. Right to body from Joanna, big flurry of rights and lefts, they clinch, right elbow from Joanna inside. Oh shit. Penne trying a desperate trip. Joanna lands a right elbow, breaks with a right. She's taunting, lands a left. Joanna lands a right and a left. A one-two and a high kick. 2:00. Joanna lands a counter right, knees the head three times, right elbow. Right elbow. A high kick breaking. Penne's nose is a mess. Joanna lands a right and a left. Penne lands a counter left. Joanna lands a hard jab and a left and a right. A right, another, big rights and lefts. Right elbow. Clinch. 1:00. Joanna blocks with a wicked body kick. Breaks not blocks. Joanna lands a hard leg kick, stiff jab. Joanna lands a hard right and a left. And a leg kick. 35. Joanna lands a left and a blocked high kick, teeps the body. And a leg kick. Joanna knees the head, big right elbows, rights and lefts, more, more, 15, clinch. Penne's so tough. Penne wants a throw. Pulls standing guard, R2 ends, 10-8 Joanna, holy shit. Doctor comes in. Penne's face is a mess. Big cut on her nose. Swelling on the side of her head, under right eye. R3 began. Crowd cheering. Joanna lands a jab. Joanna lands a hard left. Penne lands a good right. Joanna lands a stiff jab. Joanna lands a left. Joanna drops her briefly with a leg kick. Joanna lands a jab. Joanna lands a right. 4:00 with a hard leg kick. Penne lands a right. Joanna lands a counter right, body kick, inside kick. Penne lands a counter right. Penne lands an inside kick, eats a leg kick and another, and a front kick to the face. Joanna lands a leg kick. Penne blocks a high kick. Penne lands an inside kick eating a counter left. 3:00 as Joanna stuffs a single, lands rightsand lefts, lets her up. Joanna lands a counter left and a hard leg kick. Stalking. They clinch. Penne thinking trip. Getting her down. Joanna stands. Penne working for another. Penne's blood all over Joanna's face under her left eye. They break, 2:00. Joanna teeps the body. And a hard jab to the body, hard leg kick. Penne's tired and hurt. Joanna lands a hard inside kick. Penne blocks a high kick. Joanna lands a leg kick. And a right hook. And a leg kick. Joanna lands two hard short right elbows. 1:00. Joanna lands two lefts and a right and a left elbow. Jabs the body. Joanna lands a hard jab, big right. Knees the head, ref steps in. Damn. "I said that would be a war and that was a war, who's next?" What a slaughter. Penne looks devastated. "Nobody gonna take this belt from me. Was it a war?" Crowd cheers. "Real war. Very happy to fight in beautiful city of Berlin." Thanks everybody. She said "I'm very happy." "Are they ready for me? No. Nobody gonna take this belt from me." She wants to take a vacation after four fights in 11 months. "Hard months."